realms_in_the_firmamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Xiao
Ye Xiao is the main protagonist of Realms In The Firmament. Appearance After his reincarnation, Ye Xiao is a youth with white skin and sharp eyebrows. He describes himself as a handsome guy with red lips that look as pretty as a lady's. Personality * Ye Xiao is a man that follows his own compass and gets the things he whats. * He is kind to his friends and ruthless to his enemies. * Smart * Scheming History Ye Xiao was a superior cultivator in his previous life. He was a powerful Dao Origin Stage cultivator who was hunted by 3 big sects and killed. His soul took over the body of a useless boy in the mortal realm. He starts cultivating and trying to return the Qing Yun Realm to get revenge. The second life of Ye Xiao starts in the land of Han-Yang, also known as the mortal world, which is far below the Qing-Yun Realm. People who live are all mortals or low-level practitioners. "The Xiao Monarch was named Ye Xiao. He started his cultivation with the Raging Yang Art, which is one kind of Pure Yang Martial Arts. He had to keep himself a virgin all his life. If he lost his virginity, he would lose his cultivation". The Xiao Monarch's master was merely at the Dream Origin Stage. When he tried to snatch the Raging Yang Art, he got himself seriously injured. He eventually got it though. After that, he passed the martial art to a little beggar, Ye Xiao. A few months later, he passed away due of an unhealed wound. Meaning the Xiao Monarch never had anyone to help him with his cultivation. He had been struggling all his life. He had been a waiter, a thief, a robber, he had done all sorts of bad things. Yet he became a cultivator of the Spirit Origin Stage from an ordinary person before the age of 25. He was quite talented. After he reached the Spirit Origin Stage, he started to travel around in the Qing-Yun Realm. During the following decades, he was boosted to the Dream Origin Stage. After he reached the Dream Origin Stage, he started to tyrannize around. To put it simply, he began the legend of the Xiao Monarch. When he was just in the Dream Origin Stage, he became the opponent of the Sky Wolf Group. It lasted ten years. He was merely in the Dream Origin Stage, yet he actually destroyed the Sky Wolf Group! Destroying the Sky Wolf Group was surely nothing in our sights, yet for a man in the Dream Origin Stage, it was like a miracle! During those ten years, he grew a lot stronger. He reached the ninth level of the Dream Origin Stage. "As far as I know, in the recent 1000 years, among all the self-governed cultivators, he had the fastest rate of cultivation!" -- Wan-Er The battle that gained the Xiao Monarch enormous fame during this period was when the Heavenly Dream Historic Site was first discovered. All the superior cultivators went to fight for the treasures there. It was a clash between cultivators of the Dao Origin Stage. However, the Xiao Monarch, who was still in the Dream Origin Stage that time and still seized the greatest profit. The next three years, he kept being hunted by different forces. When he showed up in public again, he was already a cultivator at the Dao Origin Stage! When he was at the seventh level of the Dao Origin Stage, he gained the title, 'Xiao Monarch'. He was acknowledged as an 'iron board' in the Qing-Yun Realm! In fact, the rising of the Xiao Monarch was truly a path of miracle and a path of adversity. He was always risking his life." Chapter 139 "170 years ago, the Xiao Monarch had entered the Vessel Domain. And then he was chased, so he fell into the Fallen Domain. After that, he was injured and entered the Death Domain. And then he found the Archean Spiritual Milk in the Evil Domain. He used the Milk to recover. The Milk had an enormous benefit to his cultivation. When he was back from the Saint Domains, he started his revenge. He kept chasing those who had chased him in the Qing-Yun Realm. He didn't stop until he killed them all. Traveling around the four Saint Domains, it took him two years!" Chapter 139 Arrays The Stars Covering Array Chapter 114 Trivia * If he was the Xiao Monarch, he would have that ‘thing’, and he should have a warm breath.” Chapter 138 * “It has taken nine times of reformation, nine times of recast, nine times of chaotic storms, nine times of escaping from death, nine billion men’s soul as oblation for the Heavenly Mystery to come to the world… Yet it just disappeared right at the moment it came to the world…” Chapter 138 * strong power of his mind. He felt that he could cover the entire Qing-Yun Realm with his spiritual mind. That was what he felt right now! * In fact, it was impossible. Not to mention Ye Xiao, even Wu Fa, who was known as the No. 1 cultivator in the realm, couldn't cover over so much with his spiritual mind. However, Ye Xiao did feel the dramatical improvement of his mind power. He was obsessed with this feeling. He was sure his mind power was stronger than his previous life now! * That was right. Even Xiao Monarch, who was in the top level of Dao Origin Stage, couldn't compare to him right now! * Not only the mind power was much stronger now, but also his soul! * He was stronger than the previous life in soul power, and his soul power was purer than before! Chapter 916 * Tempest-thunder golden hawk Chapter 927 ** 'Man from the sky plays in the world.''One sword in the hand. Two hawks are a couple.' 'Conquer the realm, command the world.' 'Invincible in the world, disappear in vain.' 'Forty-eight thousand meters, the peak of the realm!' ** 'Pregnant golden hawk; an ascending man. Stay for fifteen years until the hawk's egg is laid. Tempest-thunder golden hawk, species from the outer world. Only lightnings can make it hatch. The day of birth only depends heaven's will. Life or death, god will plan.' Ascension to Qing-Yun Realm "Let me tell you some good news then. It is called Ascension Trial only in this world. In fact, it is more than just a trial." Ye Xiao said, "In Qing-Yun Realm, they call this Body Refinement, also known as ‘Mortal Separation’! "Literally, it refines our bodies and makes us capable of living under the suppression from the time and space in Qing-Yun Realm. That means this is not only a challenge, but also an opportunity! "However, when we get pass it and get improved, we still have to be careful. It is just a beginning, not a skyrocketing rise! Remember." Chapter 747 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Human